Crimson Eyes Rejection
by Cocoa Mocha
Summary: Takao found Kai's diary while in Kai's mansion. He found out things about Kai. And How they love each other. Tyka hints of Mare and KenHil
1. Crimson Eyes Rejection

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothing but the poems and the story setting.

**Warning: **Crappy poems. Fluff and a tiny bit of angst

This is actually my second piece the other one was a draft and I replaced it. So if it's changed a little, don't be surprised.

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

**Crimson Eyes Rejection**

Takao Pov

"Kai, I'm going up to change, ok?"

He blushed and nodded at me as I walked up the stairs. Feeling his eyes on me, I shook my head. Yes, I know that he likes me. It was pretty obvious, the way he stammered, the way he blushed. Gosh, He's and open book. Yes, I'm not as dumb as I seem. Surprise? Well I love him too. But I'm not as dumb as to show him that. No, I'm not. Or I'll be a walking tomato.

Anyway back to my situation. The gang is currently at Kai's house for our Friday movie night. It was Kai's turn. I walked up to the room and changed to my nights. I just wore an oversize shirt with stars on it and a santa hat but with the same blue background and stars on it just like the shirt. Guess who got it for me for a present? I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

Now back to Kai. I knew he loved me, yes, I loved him back. But I guess I thought he'll never be serious with me. And another thing, when we finally do confess, it'll be him to do the first. No Takao Kinomiya does not, will not make the first move.

I went out of the room and stretched. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a dimly lit room. Curiosity got the better of me, I walked over to it.

Kai's Pov

"Kai, I'm going up to change, ok?" I nodded at him and stared at his petite figure. I felt the blood rising up my cheeks, spreading all around my face.

"Kai, you ok?" Ray asked me.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He stared at me.

"You're thinking 'bout him, aren't you?"

"Aren't you suppose to be _playing_ with Max." I smirked as he blushed at my words.

"KAI!" He was about to argue but I heard Max called him back. How obvious can those two be?

"Coming.." I chuckled lightly and he glared at me. Saw him walking like a robot back to Max, I sighed.

I walked to the couch and closed my eyes briefly and my arms crossed as usual. My thoughts wandered to the midnight haired angel. My angel...The things he does..

The way his smile brighten up the days. His melodious laughter calming others. The way he walks that makes me stare. That certain sparkle in his elegant stomy blue eyes that made me want to submerge myself into those mysterious pools. The way his hair would fall back on his shoulders just waiting for me to touch it. The way his butt...Ok bad thoughts. ...

Anyway the whole thing is I'm in love with Takao. I sighed and the back of my head on the couch, not really caring of the neck ache coming my way. I closed my eyes.

Takao Pov

The room caught my breath. It was filled with red carpets on the floor. With crimson silk for blanket of the bed so was the curtains. Everything seemed so red, so silky. I looked at the desk beside the bed and what laid there.

My eyes widened as I saw the picture I gave him for his birthday. Holding it, I traced Kai's face and smiled. It was the only picture that I could fine with him smiling and that was because I jumped from behind and practically glomped him. Something else caught my eye.

I opened the book ever so slowly and read some of them. Most were about his day and some were abot him getting annoyed at Ray blushing on and off like christmass lights. I chuckled at that. Who thought Kai had a sense of humour? Then an entry title caught my eye.

_Entry : Takao Kinomiya_

_Date: 1st Jan_

_Time: At night, I dont care_

_Well just great. My heart just have to beat so fast whenever his near. Shit I hate the way he does this to me. I hate the way he makes me reveal what's underneath me. And hate the way he is my everything. God I even kissed him I bet he's angry at me. And well my past..you see..It's not that good. He'll hate me for it too..._

He kissed me? When ?

Flashback (The dojo)

"Kai!" He came onto me with a drunken smile. He closed the door. That idiot.

"Hey Takao-chan.." I blushed. Takao-chan?

"Argh. You're drunk Kai. I told you, you shouldn't have drank too much. Since we're already in MY bedroom. You might as well sleep in the bed." I pulled him to the bed. I saw him turn to the clock. I too looked at it.

"1 min to midnight, Takao."

"So?" I pretended not to notice and continue to drag him to the bed.

"Do you know the first person you kiss at the strike of midnight during New Year. You'll be with that person forever..."

"So what? When I finally put you to bed, I'm going down to enjoy the rest of the party."

"Put me to bed, huh?" He gave me a cheeky smile. Argh, I hate double meanings. I heard him muttering something as he stared at the clock. Then I heard loud noises from below.

"Eleven! Ten! Nine! " I slowly turned around. Everything so much slower. "Eight!" _Seven..six..five..four.._My heart beat so slowly.

_Three..._

I faced him..

_Two.._

He leaned in...

_One.._

The fireworks exploded. And we kissed...

End of Flashback

I blinked my eyes. As tears blurred my vision. That kiss. That was my first kiss. And it was taken by him and he wasn't even thinking straight. It was with him. We always flirted but never like that. It was always small touches but... no nothing like that. Then I felt the pages of the book, it was wet. I almost forgot about it. I wiped my tears and continue to read.

_He never took me seriously, not once. God Why me? Why did I have to fall in love with an angel loved by all. In the crowd of his admirers. I was the small timid one at the centre always there, never known. Anyway I wrote a sappy poem just to..Well just to write it._

_I am these crimson eyes beholder,  
You're not allowed any further,  
I know what would happen when you're near my heart,  
Slowly, cunningly ,You will rip it apart, _

Sorry but I fear only for your harsh rejection,  
So I love you were never allowed to be mentioned,  
They lived happily ever after is just fiction,  
I understood this fact in my cold lonely mansion,

Do you know?I hate touching those silky midnight threads,  
Hate it when stormy blue and crimson red met,  
Do you know?I hate those sweet delicate fingertips,  
Hate those brief touches of your pink luscious lips,

I hate those significant words not mentioned,  
And this is my own crimson eyes rejection

I shook my head and smiled. So I guess he hate it. I smirked and took the pen that was beside the diary earlier.

Kai's Pov

I walked up the stairs._ What's taking him so long? _

Then suddenly the wind rushed past me and I saw a blue blur. Oh it was Takao. Why is he in a hurry anyway? I looked up and saw that I forgot to turn off my room light. Sighing, how can I be so forgetful?

At the entrance of the room, I saw my diary opened and I walked up to it. _Strange I thought I closed it? _It was opened to a certain page, my breath hitched. Those aren't my handwriting.

I read it...

_You stood there, thinking of what could be.._

_Did you ever thought of asking how I'd feel?_

_Hiding yourself behind those walls..._

_Don't you think I could see it all?_

_The way you hide, the way you stood.._

_Do you really take me for a fool?_

_Pushing all those warm feelings aside.._

_Don't you know I'm the one hurting inside?_

_You can't think for me, feel for me..._

_Are you blind? Can't you see?_

_I have a heart, I have a mind.._

_Can't you leave your past behind?_

_I'll be your dragon.._

_You'll be my phoenix.._

_You're heart's broken.._

_Don't worry, I'll fix it.._

Normal Pov

Kai walked down the stairs. And he saw his dragon sitting down on the couch alone. Kenny was at the corner typing away and Hilary was chatting away. Max was sitting in front of the couch while Ray was lying on Max's lap. Hilary turned to Kai and waved.

"Hey Kai! The movie's starting!" He nodded and sat next to Takao. Takao looked up and for a moment Takao's elegant stormy eyes met Kai's fiery crimson ones. Takao smiled.

"Want some popcorn, Kai?"

The End

TykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTykaTyka

So want me to continue or leave it like that? Erm..I'm still not sure if I should continue.


	2. Last Minute Prize

**Author's notes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing**

**Warning: short and a bit angsty**

**------------------------------------------**

**Crimson Eyes Rejection**

**Chapter two : Last minute prize**

**--------------------------------------**

Kai's Pov

You're not here again. Ever since that day with the diary, you've never been back. Not like last time where you were here almost everyday to annoy me. Last time you had always gone out with me but now...

I walked to the kitchen and slumped on to the kitchen chair. I guess you really weren't serious about me. I banged my right hand on the table. I sighed, knowing this wasn't helping much. Walking up the room, I was really tired and I really need to get some rest. Didn't he always come for me? Rain or Shine? I was really confused now. Maybe after the day with the diary he didn't want me at all. But then the what's with all the request to go out with him last time?

_Hey Kai, there's a new movie out..._

_Yo Kai! They just opened a carnival at the edge of town.._

_MmMm...Kai there's a new video game out in the mall..._

_Kai, gramp's out. So come over?_

But then how could I forget all the reasons behind it.

_I'm suppose to go with Max but he couldn't make it.And it's the last minute.._

_Well Ray hates going the water rides. Kenny will puke. Max will go hyper on me and hilary has a date!_

_Erm, I'm broke?_

_Well the house will be empty. And I'm scared..you're strong..Protect me pwease? _

He always wanted me when there's no one else. But it's never only me. If there's Max or Ray or even Hilary he wouldn't mind but if it was me. I'll be the one at the back of his mind everytime. He wouldn't think of me at all. Until no one can go out with him then he'll think of me.

He won't want to go out with me. I mean I'm only his captain. All those ties of friendship and everything didn't mean a thing to him if it was about me.

But with Max, kenny, Ray, Hilary or even Daichi, he would go out and smile at them all the time but me...

Let's just say. I don't mean that much to him..._And I never will..._

Normal Pov

Takao Kinomiya rang the doorbell for what it seemed like a dozen times. He wore a 3 quarter pants reaching just beneath his knees. Background was black as a blazing red flame was at both side of his pants. His shirt was black made out of leather and no sleeves, wrists with chains . His usual hat gone and his waist length midnight hair flowing and pooling down his shoulders freely and unbound. His stormy blue eyes looked down sadly as he knew that Kai would never opened the door for him.

He sighed and started to walk away. Then a cold voice rang.

"What do you want Kinomiya?" Takao Kinomiya turned and looked at him. A bright and beautiful smile on his face. While a frown was on Kai's. Kai was staring Takao up and down. His eyes never leaving the younger man's body.

"Well?" Takao fidgeted abit and let out a cough as he showed his hands to Kai. Tickets to latest movie.

"So who didn't come now?" Kai's crimson eyes held Takao's own stormy eyes down. Takao smile was upturned, his eyes questioning. _He doesn't want to go...with me.._

"Well, guess what I'm not coming cause I don't want to. Go and use another person. **Anyone's **better than me. Cause I will just be a bother to you. _Not like you care.._" Takao's eyes were now forming tears. The tears rolling down his face as it glistened in the sun.

Kai felt his heart sank with guilt but he turned away. His hand on the doorknob was stopped as Takao's petite hand was placed gently on Kai muscular arm.

"No one's better than you, Kai." A soft touch of the lips and Takao was walking away. Kai sighed and took his coat. Running after Takao.

"Kinomiya! wait up!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry Kai's abit ooc and I hope you will review.PlEASE!


End file.
